Lilly-Mae Owens
Lilly-Mae, is for the most part a perfectly normal teenage girl...Expect she is a half-witch. Her father being a Warlock and her Mother being Mortal means that Lilly may not ever be as powerful as a pure-blood witch but with training she may one day manifest a power. Lilly lives in Portland, one of the few remaining predominantly mortal populated areas left in the USA, with her Dad, Mom and step-brother; Sebastian. She is trying to figure out who she is as a woman and desperately wants to find her power...She currently spends a lot of time in Lockwood, using her step-brother's presence there as an excuse. She is a semi-active character in the Role-play. Her face claim is Dakota Fanning. =Appearance= Although she is naturally fair and youthful, Lilly is a textbook example of an edgy teenaged witch, even if she is only a half witch; she plays on her witchy features through the medium of make-up and fashion. A big fan of the color black and ringing her baby blue eyes in thick eyeliner, she often masks her otherwise delicate features with a "unique" style of an amalgamation of Gothy Lolita style and New Age Hispter. Being naturally baby faced, she looks forever much younger than she actually is (which is a blessing or a curse depending on who you ask) - currently, she looks to be around 13-14 years old, though wearing makeup and provocative clothing often aids in making her look a little more age appropriate. Her pale skin is home to a few tattoo's but to name her favorite is her sternum tattoo; positioned below and between her small breasts over her sternum are a bunch of 3 colorless roses with their accompanying foliage. Her ears are adorned with piercings; too many to mention, she wishes she'd never had her tongue pierced but still she wears a simple bar through it, the same goes for her navel. =Personality= Likes: Anything sweet, hot chocolate & Coffee, Gin & Tonic, Rock & Dance Music, Make-up & Nail polish, Dancing, Alternative gothic/lolita/hipster fashion, Smoking, Reading; Black magik, spell books & practise of witchcraft, Charm/Mood bracelet, Tattoo's, Cycling and Rabbits, Owls, Cat's & Panda bears. Dislikes: Hot & Humid weather, Kiwi fruit & Strawberry's, Lockwood's Lycan Clan, Mud on her shoes, When he root are showing, Bright yellow, Boy bands, Contact Sports, Squeaky voices, Patronzing old people & being told to respect her elders, Lizards & Snakes, Small children/Toddlers & the way most mythicals are older than they look. =Feline Companion= A dark brown tabby cat is Lilly's dearest friend and feline companion; Jinx is her name and the two have been friends since Lilly was 6 when she found her as a kitten. Lilly rarely goes anywhere without Jinx and the female cat follow's Lilly loyally; often lounging on the parcel shelf of the trunk of Lilly's care during road trips and sleeping on windowsills of the whatever room Lilly decides to sleep in. Jinx is fond of hunting and is a keen and skilled huntress, she brings Lilly token gifts back from her hunts. Should she want to eat human food though her favorites are ginger biscuits and cheese and left over scrambled eggs. =Family= Father: Thaddeus James Owen's M.D Lilly-Mae's father is a paediatrician at a Mortal children's Hospital in Portland. He is also a Warlock, and was married to step-mother Vivienne Whitman for 20 or so years until she left him for a more powerful and traditional Warlock. The pair split when Vivienne decided she was tired of hiding who she was to play housewife to Thad'. Thaddeus had insisted that his family hide amidst mortals during the war and not 'come out' out of fear of the witch trails reoccurring. Remarried and happy Thaddeus doesn't have much to do with his Ex-wife...He hasn't been to Lockwood since they first married, he barely even practises his abilities as a Warlock anymore - living a mundane mortal life along side Lilly's mother Caitlin. Mother: Caitlin Ryan Known as Cat, Catlin is also a Doctor. However she is currently spanning out her career and moving into child psychology. She met her husband: Thaddeus at the Hospital, and although he knew she was Mortal he fell in love with her almost instantly. The two are very well suited and both love children although Cat cannot bare anymore children due to a traumatic ectopic pregnancy she had a year after having had Lilly it resulted her having to have a hysterectomy. Caitlin is aware that Thad' is a mythical, and encourages his son; Seb' and Lilly, to explore that aspect of themselves. She has always had somewhat of a fetish for mythicals... Half-brother: Sebastian Cain Owens Sebastian is Lilly's only sibling although he is only a half sibling. He is Thaddeus' only son, born of Vivienne, making him a full-blood warlock unlik her. He is almost constantly at war with their father however; due to Thaddeus insisting that Sebastian act the age he looks (17) despite being 24 so as not to raise suspicion within their mortal community. Seb' as a result is spending more and more time in Lockwood and rebelling in drastic and disturbing ways. Hoping one day to pursue a career in chemistry it could be said that had has inherited his father's intellect and brain for science. Category:Characters Category:Lockwood Category:Witches